


Steve/Howard ficlets

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just decided to post some random ficlets from my tumblr. </p>
<p>This first one is from a kissing meme I did on tumblr. </p>
<p>Metalpjsofdeath asked for: MCU. Howard/Steve. TOES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of things that Howard liked about Steve: his blue eyes, his broad shoulders, his enormous hands. Steve had a generous nature and he was brave.

Steve was Captain America.

It would be treason to kill Captain America. 

Howard gritted his teeth as Steve shoved ice-cold toes against his calves. 

"What's wrong?" Steve mumbled, burrowing even further under the covers.

"Nothing."

Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close so that his back was pressed against Steve's chest . "Then why're you sighing?" he asked, pressing his mouth to the back of Howard's neck.

"I wasn't sighing, I was breathing hard."

Steve hummed and nosed the curve of Howard's neck. "You smell good. You always smell good. Why were you breathing hard?"

"I—" He gasped as Steve bit him gently. "You're not playing fair."

"You're the one who won't tell me why you're mad. How can I apologize if you won't say anything?" Steve smiled and bit him again. "C'mon, Howard. Give me a chance to apologize."

Howard shuddered, both at the bite and at the tone of Steve's words. He rocked his hips back, feeling Steve's arousal. "Your toes are cold. They're like damn ice cubes. And you keep shoving them against my legs."

"Is that all?" Steve laughed softly. "I'll start wearing socks to bed."

"Clean ones," he said, remembering the pair of dirty socks he once found shoved in Steve's locker. 

"Uh huh." Steve shoved him onto his belly and pulled down his underwear. "Time for my apology now."

"Yeah." He spread his legs, with a sigh, then buried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another kissing meme ficlet.
> 
> In this one zarabithia asked for: Steve/Howard, nape/neck.

It was just the two of them alone in Howard's workshop, talking quietly, drinking some of Howard's second best scotch—his best was at home, where it belonged. 

"I can see why you work so late," Steve said, looking around the room. "It's peaceful."

Howard smiled and set down his glass. He stretched his legs, sighing. "It's when I do my best work. I always was a night owl." 

"Not me." Steve finished his drink, then poured himself another glass. "Thing were always worse at night. It was always colder or hotter. Harder to breathe. It was always more. Worse."

"You're morbid tonight." He took the glass from Steve's hands and set it down next to his. "You got everything you wanted, Steve. You're stronger, faster… smarter." He grinned at Steve's scowl. "You're a soldier, you've got your best friend on one side, and Peggy Carter on the other. Even if she does shoot at you."

Steve let out a slow breath. "Yeah, I got everything a fella could want."

"So why aren't you happy, soldier?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Steve asked, stepping closer.

"Of course. That's all I do these days. Keep secrets."

Steve stared at him for a few moments, then nodded to himself. Before Howard could ask him what he was thinking, Steve reached up and curled his fingers around the back of Howard's neck and gently stroked his nape.

Some hot unnamed emotion unfurled in his belly and he swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Telling you a secret." Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Howard's neck, just above his collar.

"St-Steve," he said, the name tangling on his tongue. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Steve."

Steve kissed his neck again and scratched lightly at his hair before pulling back. "Now you know."

"I—" He picked up Steve's glass and drained it; his heart was pounding in his chest. "I won't tell a soul."

"I know." Steve patted Howard's cheek and turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said over his shoulder. "Good night." 

Howard slumped into a chair, glass still cradled in his hand, and didn't reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from "Teenage Dream." Steve stays the night for the first time.

"You have freckles," Steve said and kissed his shoulder. "I never noticed that before. Isn't that weird?"

Howard hummed into his pillow, eyes closed in exhaustion. 

Steve trailed his fingers down Howard's back, then up again, tracing spirals over Howard's spine. "Can I stay tonight?"

"What about your mom?"

"She's working a double shift tonight. I'll call her and tell her that I'm staying at Arnie's. He'll cover for me if I ask. So can I? Please?" Steve leaned in and licked his ear. "Pretty please?"

Howard opened his eyes and stared at Steve. If he said yes this would be the first time Steve stayed over. Did he want that? Did he want Steve to sleep beside him? 

Steve bit his lower lip. "You can say no. I won't be mad or upset or anything."

"I snore," he said.

"I know." Steve smiled. "Sometimes I talk in my sleep." When he didn't reply to that, Steve stretched out next to him. "Do you freckle more when you tan? I bet you do. I burn. It's not pretty."

"Steve." He pressed his hand to Steve's mouth. "Okay. You can stay."

Steve licked at his palm until he grimaced and pulled his hand away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay. I know this still makes you uncomfortable." Steve gestured to the both of them. "But it's all right. It really is, Howard." 

"I know you think so, babe."

That brought a flush to Steve's face. "I like it when you call me 'babe'."

Howard shook his head and stroked Steve's temple. "You're ridiculous." And he couldn't get enough of Steve. Maybe that made him ridiculous, too. "Also, yes. I do freckle when I tan. It's horrible." 

"I bet you look adorable." Steve kissed his nose, then his mouth.

"There's no need to be insulting," he said and returned the kiss. With interest. Lots and lots of interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My partner in crime asked for Howard discovers that Steve likes a little pain play. A fondue set with bubbling hot cheese is just the thing to whet both their appetites.

The discovery is an accident. They at home, eating fondue, when Howard drips hot cheese onto Steve's hand. He's just about to apologize, when he sees the look on Steve's face.

Steve's eyes flutter shut for a moment, his lips part slightly, and his cheeks flush. The only time Steve has that look is when Howard has him crowded up against the wall, hand shoved down his pants.

"You okay there, Steve?" he asks.

Steve clears his throat and licks away the cheese off his hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

And Howard can see it: Steve spread out on the bed, panting and flushed, his voice wrecked, so needy, as Howard drips hot candlewax on his body. Splatters and drips and lines of white marking Steve's skin like artwork. He wants that now, wants it so bad he can almost feel the candle in his hand.

"Howard?" Steve's skin is slightly red where the cheese fell; Howard touches it.

"Do you trust me?" 

Steve's brow furrows with a frown. "Yeah. Of course I do."

"Good," he says, swallowing hard. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hildegard-stark asked for Howard/Obadiah- forced marriage brought on by Howard’s father because he thinks it will be good for him. Bonus points if Steve interrupts

"Hold still," Steve said, straightening Howard's bowtie and smoothing down his shirt. "There."

Howard took a deep breath. "How do I look?" He wasn't so sure why he was so nervous. After all, this wasn't his first marriage and Obi was a friend. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look fantastic." Steve bit his lower lip, then cleared his throat. "You shouldn't marry him."

"What?" He frowned. Did Steve just—"What did you say?"

Steve was practically standing at attention. "Don't marry Obadiah."

"Are you—" Howard shook his head. "There are five hundred people waiting out there to see me and Obi get married. Why would I… Why wouldn't I… Obi is responsible, he's a good business man, he's got a great reputation and he's got a lot of connections."

"And you don't love him!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I did that already, remember? You should. You were there for almost every horrible moment."

"But you got Tony out of it," Steve said softly.

"God!" He rubbed his face. "Why are you doing this? Why *now*?"

"Because I want to see you happy, Howard. If I thought for moment that he'd manage it, even if you didn't love him, I'd have kept my mouth shut. But you're not happy. " Steve rested his hands on Howard's shoulder. "You've been miserable this whole time."

"Yeah, because I don't like planning weddings!" He should shrug off Steve's hands. He should tell Steve to fuck off.

"You deserve to marry someone who love you, someone who loves Tony. Howard, you deserve to be happy. Isn't that why your dad suggested you marry, Obi?"

"Steve, I can't—" Before he could finish his sentence, Steve kissed him.

"I love you. I could make you happy. Just say you won't marry him."

Howard took a step back in shock. "Steve! I… What… No."

Steve's face crumpled and he turned away. "Okay. I'm sorry. I… We should get you hitched then."

He took a step towards Steve. "You have to understand—" 

"I got it," Steve said, and when he turned back towards Howard, all traces of emotion were gone. 

"I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head. "You got no reason to be sorry. I'm your friend, Howard, and I always will be, no matter what. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." But if he really was okay, then why did he feel like his stomach was tied up in knots?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked myself to write a Steve/Howard story with dog tags.

It was three a.m. and Howard was alone in the lab when Steve sneaked into the room. He didn't look up from his calculations, not even when Steve touched the back of his neck. "You shouldn't do that." 

"Why not?" Steve's thumb moved up and down Howard's nape. "We're alone."

"Someone could walk in." He could survive a scandal. He *had* survived scandals. Steve would not. 

"Howard, look at me, please."

He set down his pencil and looked up at Steve. His chest tightened with emotion and he fought the urge to curl a hand around Steve's hip and pull him close. "What?"

Steve cupped his cheek and smiled. "I want to give you something."

"Okay," he whispered. 

Steve reached into his pocket and drew out a necklace. No, no, not a necklace—his dog tags. He slipped them around Howard's neck. "You can wear them under your shirt." 

Howard touched the warm metal; a lump rose to his throat. "Don't you need them?" he asked, hoarsely. 

"They'll give me new ones." Steve stroked his thumb along Howard's cheekbone. "Will you? Will you wear them?"

He should say no. He should tell Steve that it was too dangerous, that what he felt… that he didn't feel… that they didn't have… "Yes."

Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss him, softly. 

"You're careful, aren’t you?" he asked, suddenly anxious. 

"Yeah, I'm careful." Steve's smile gentled.

"Promise—" He bit his lip and pushed the unfair words aside. 

"I'll try. Howard, I'll always try."

Howard nodded and slipped the tags under his shirt. That was all that he could ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked for Steve/Howard/Tony, king!Howard.
> 
> Didn't get to the threesome though.

It had been two years since Queen Maria's death and the King was still in deep mourning. It was unhealthy, the king was wasting away, the kingdom was in shambles, and the young prince ran wild through the castle.

And so Jarvis put quill to parchment and wrote to the one man he knew could pull the king from this unnatural mourning.

***** 

It had been fifteen years since Jarvis had last seen the boy—now a hardened soldier of thirty— but he was glad they'd kept in touch. He embraced Steven. "It has been a long time, my boy. I almost didn't recognize you."

Steven smiled. "Too long, Jarvis. I kept meaning to come back, at least for a visit, but… I suppose I was too much of a coward. How is he?"

"Neither of them are doing well."

"Neither—" Steven's lip pressed together in a tense line. "Right, his son. How old is the boy, now?"

"Fourteen."

"It seems only a few days ago that he and I were fourteen." Steve shook his head. "When can I see him?"

"Now, if it pleases you." The king spent much of his time in his workshop and not enough time in his throne room.

Steven tensed, straightened his back, and nodded. "All right." 

***** 

Steven was anxious. He never thought he'd come back to the castle, he thought he would die before he got a chance to see his home again, or his king. He was not sure if he was glad that Jarvis called him back. 

Still, if Howard needed him, he would not desert his friend.

He followed Jarvis through the castle, its familiarity pressing down upon his chest, leaving him breathless. So much had changed within the walls; he wondered if that had been the Queen's influence. 

They had just rounded a corner, when a young man came running down the hall and crashed into Steven. He managed to keep on his feet, but the boy had not.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy glared up at him and Steven froze.

It was as if time had gone backwards and Steven's breath caught in his throat. The boy looked so much like Howard that it hurt. "I apologize," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. He offered the boy a hand up. "Your highness, I hope you're all right." 

Anthony gave him a scathing look, rose to his feet, and dusted off his clothing. "Oaf!" he said, before hurrying off. 

Steven's chest ached and he longed to grab the boy and relive his own youth. "He looks like his father."

"Yes," Jarvis said. "Anthony is very like him. In more ways than looks."

"He's a spoiled brat, too?" Steven smiled at Jarvis, who smiled back.

"It is the way of Starks."

Steven laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Howard's parents bought Steve for him at a very young age. They've grown up together but Steve is still a slave.

"That's not going to fit," Steve said. He was stretched out on the bed, feet dangling off the edge, looking amused.

"It'll fit." Howard shoved the tennis racket into the already bulging duffle bag and tried to close it.

Steve shifted his leg and poked the bag with his toe. "No it's not."

He glared at Steve and gave a huff of annoyance. "I don't really know why I'm even doing this. Which one of us is wearing a collar?"

Steve smirked. "It builds character."

"I could order you to do it," he said, which was true, he could order Steve until he was blue in the face, it didn't mean Steve would actually listen. It had been that way since the beginning, back when Steve had just a tiny little thing toddling after Howard. "You're spoiled."

"And you're acting like a baby," Steve shot back.

"I'll give you a blow job if you finish packing for me."

Steve's cheeks reddened slightly, but after a moment, he nodded. "All right." He sat up and pulled the duffle bag over, he took out the racket, and set it on his suitcase, then zipped up the bag. "Ta da! All done."

Howard glared at him. "You suck."

"No," Steve said, and he blushed even redder than before. "You're the one who's gonna—" Before he could finish the sentence, Howard smacked him with a pillow. Which started a wrestling match and ended with Howard pinned to the bed.

It wasn't a bad position to be in, actually. "Uncle?"

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him. "Feel better now?"

"I'm not nervous." He wasn't. He was… poised for action. 

"It's okay if you are." Steve's voice gentled. "It's not every day you go off to college."

"*We* go off to college," Howard corrected him.

"You're the one attending classes, Howard. I'm just there to hold your books." 

"I could free—" The rest of the sentence was smothered by a kiss.

"Shut up." Steve traced the curve of his cheek with a finger. "Just shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Howard/Steve Teacher/Student AU

It used to happen to him al the time when he was rich and powerful and next in line to take over the family business. Then his best friend outed him and the next thing he knew he was disowned, practically penniless, and divorced—not that he blamed Maria for that. But the point was, it used to happen all the time, but that was a few years ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said to the vaguely familiar blond boy who just sat at his table.

"I asked if I could buy you another beer." The boy gave him a shy sort of smile and leaned back, which gave Howard a very nice view of the boy's shoulders and chest.

"Are you old enough to buy alcohol?" Howard squinted at the boy. "You're in one of my classes."

"Yeah, Classical Mechanics." The boy held out his hand; Howard shook it. "Steve, Steve Rogers." 

"Classical Mechanics is a freshman course." Howard raised an eyebrow. "You are too young to buy me a beer." 

Steve shrugged and shifted so that his leg bumped Howard's. "So why don't you let me buy you dinner instead? I know a place that makes great burgers."

He smiled; the kid had balls. "I don't date students."

"Who said anything about dating? A burger and fries, that's hanging out with a friend. If I wanted to date you, I'd take you out for Italian." Steve reached out and touched his wrist. "Come on, you gotta eat." 

"You're buying?" he asked.

"Yup. I'll even buy you dessert."

He didn't know what this kid's game was, but he was intrigued. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU. Those Starks do love their coffee, don't they?

"I love you," Howard said fervently to the barista who handed him his coffee. The blond, buff barista—ha, alliteration— blushed and mumbled a confused 'thank you.' He drained half the cup, then apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," the boy—Steve, his badge proclaimed—replied. "Someone proposed to me yesterday." 

"Still. I try not to be this awkward in the morning." He took a fifty out of his pocket and stuffed it in the tip jar. "So what did you say?"

Steve's eyes widened slightly when he glanced at the tip jar. "T-To what?"

"The proposal."

"Oh, um. I said no." Steve was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Good for you. Make 'em work for it." He smiled, then headed for the door. "See you tomorrow, Steve."

"You, too, sir."

"Howard," he called out. "My name's Howard."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing my Marvel U Big Bang. I'm procrastinating.

"Here's the thing," Howard said. "I can't cook. I can't cook and I don't do laundry and I forget dates. Maria would get on my case about it every year. I forgot anniversaries, birthdays—I once forgot Christmas." Steve opened his mouth to speak but Howard gestured for him to keep silent. "The only thing I'm good at is making weapons and fucking. One is absolutely of no use to you and the second… Well, you can't base a relationship on sex, Steve. I've tried. So what I'm saying is… is…"

Steve sighed, grabbed Howard by the shirt and jerked him close. "Shut up."

"Ste—" 

Steve kissed him hard, stifling the words that threatened to spill until Howard's mouth gentled. "Are you done freaking out?"

"Maybe." He licked his mouth. "I'm a bad father."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're not adopting me." Steve smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Also, you have staff who cook and clean, you have a personal assistant who'll remind you of dates, and Tony is five. You have time to work on it. The first step is not cancelling our wedding. He's really looking forward to being your best man. I think he's got a hot night of Dora the Explorer and SpongeBob Squarepants planned for the bachelor party."

"Oh joy," he said and laughed softly.

"You okay?" Steve stroked his hair and rubbed their noses together.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"I love you, Howard." Steve let him go and settled back into bed.

Howard stretched out next to Steve and took his hand. "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for a weird D/s AU where Howard is a dom, and as a dom and a parent, he's allowed one night of dominating his (sub) son's own dominant, who happens to be Steve? And Steve's freaked and there's a power struggle and awesome dub-con ensues.

Howard was staring out the window, hands in his pockets, foot tapping a staccato on the floor when Steve finally walked into the playroom. Various floggers and whips were laid out, ready to be used, and Steve's mouth went dry.

"I'm surprised you showed up," Howard said, turning to look at Steve, a smile on his face.

"You made it perfectly clear that if I didn’t, you wouldn't let me marry Tony." Steve lifted his chin and stared at Howard defiantly. 

"You love him."

"Of course I do." He clenched his jaw. "Enough to spend the night with you."

"You're going to marry my son, Steven. What kind of father would I be if I didn't test your mettle?" Howard walked slowly towards the table with the toys and touched a wicked looking strap. "Have you ever been whipped?"

"Once." Steve swallowed hard. "With a flogger. Have you?"

Howard glanced at him. "Yes. Floggers, whips, straps… I was even beaten with a cane once. Oh, don’t look so surprised. Stark men are made of iron, Steven. And any good metal is run through a crucible."

"Your father," Steve said.

"He taught me control."

He fought back a sneer; he wasn't very successful. "Is that what you call it?"

Howard smiled and reached towards to Steve, who flinched away. He raised an eyebrow and began to unbutton Steve's shirt. "You think I'm cold. You think I'm cruel."

"I think you're a sadist." His skin crawled, but he held himself still. 

"Actually, I’m a masochist." Howard trailed his fingers down Steve's chest. "Oh, how lovely."

"Don't!" Steve shoved his hand away and took a step back.

Howard held up his hands. "I'm not keeping you here, Steven. If you can't abide my touch, leave. But you won't marry Tony. Not while I'm alive."

"Why?" He shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Maria—"

"Maria does what she's told!" Howard's voice rose and he slammed his palm down on the table. Stay or go, Steven, it's up to you."

"I'm going to marry Tony."

"Then take off your clothes. I'm going to strap you to the Saint Andrew's Cross and whip you until you give me your safeword." Howard gently stroked the handle of a bullwhip. "What is it, by the way?"

"Red." Steve's hands shook as he undressed, letting his clothes drop to the floor, his stomach churning with fear and disgust. When he was naked, he took a deep breath, and with reluctance, let Howard bind him to the Saint Andrew's.

Howard gently stroked his back and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Get on with it," Steve said harshly.

"All right. Patience, my boy." 

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his body loose and relaxed. But when he heard the whistle of leather, he tensed, then grunted at the sudden flare of pain across his shoulders.

"Did that hurt?" Howard asked, his voice coming in a breathless rush.

He gritted his teeth. "Yes, it hurt, you son of a bitch!" 

Howard hummed and brought the whip down again and again, leaving stripes of burning pain down Steve's back.

The first half dozen blows were manageable, but the seventh made him gasp and the eighth brought a cry to his lips. The tenth had him tugging at the straps around his wrists and by the thirteenth, he had tears in his eyes. 

Still, he didn't give his safeword.

"You take it so beautifully," Howard said. "God, your back… You won't be able to move for days. Are you ready to beg me to stop?"

Steve sobbed quietly. "Fuck you!"

"Good boy." Howard gasped like he was the one being whipped. He gasped like he was being fucked. "Such a good, good boy."

The pain made his head spin and everything became a blur of sensation, of agony. He knew he should stop it, he should say 'red' but the word refused to leave his mouth. He closed his eyes instead and did his best to keep his head above the waves of pain. 

At some point, the whipping stopped. Steve slowly opened his eyes and stared, blurrily, at Howard. "Gonna fuck me now?"

Howard ran his fingers through Steve's hair and nuzzled his cheek. "Why would I do that? Why would I sully your pain with fucking?"

"Don't matter if you don't. Tony'll hate you." 

"I know. I told you, I'm a masochist. The only way I can be now."

Steve made a confused noise.

"I am what my father made me. Just like Tony's what I made him." Howard kissed his temple. "I'll have him come get you. When you're well enough, we'll discuss the wedding."

He wanted to protest that he still didn't understand, but before he could form the words, Howard was gone and Tony was rushing into the room.


	13. Upside Down kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Howard have an upside down kiss. This is set in the Young Lovers 'verse

Howard walked out into the garden, saw Steve hanging upside from the oak tree, and gave an exasperated sigh. He stuck his hands in his pockets and ambled over, taking in Steve's red face. He stopped right in front of Steve and tilted his head. "What are you doing? Tony said you've been hanging out of this tree all afternoon."

"What time is it?" Steve swung his arms until his whole body was swaying.

Howard took a hasty step back before Steve's head met his chin. "It's six thirty."

"Four hours. I've been hanging upside down for four hours." Steve wrinkled his nose. "With breaks."

"Why?" He reached out and put his hands on Steve's chest to stop the swaying; it was making him nervous. 

Steve grinned at him: innocent and uncomplicated. "Why not?"

He shook his head and smiled back. "Get down. It's time for dinner."

"Kiss me first," Steve said, puckering his lips. 

Howard rolled his eyes. "You are such trouble." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve's mouth, short and sweet and full of promise. "Get down."

"Stand back." Howard obeyed quickly; Steve did a backflip off the tree, smiling in triumph when he made a perfect landing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a kissing meme: kissing along the jaw.

Howard was not a man used to denying himself. But he realized that going up to Steve in the middle of a military base and kissing the man was not a good idea. He rocked on the balls of his feet, pretending to study the map laid out before them. 

It wasn't easy to hide what wanted, what he felt, but he knew soldiers who had been sent home because they were too conspicuous. He didn't want to do that to Steve. He didn't want that to happen to himself—there was only so much that money could cover up. 

After the meeting, he and Steve went back to his office. Steve's hand kept knocking into his as they walked down the corridor; it made his face flush hot, as if he were a naïve boy. When they got to his office, Steve locked the door behind them, smiled, and kissed and bit along his jaw until he moaned. 

"We can't do this now," he said, breathlessly, his body pressed tight against Steve's.

"I know." Steve sighed against his ear. "It's just hard to keep my hands off you."

The confession made him giddy. "Me, too. God, me, too. Let's stay in tonight."

"Yeah," Steve said and licked his earlobe. "Sounds good."


End file.
